oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Role-Play Wiki:Manual of Style
Purpose The goal is to make using Wikia easier and more intuitive by promoting clarity and cohesion, while helping editors write articles with consistent and precise language, layout, and formatting. All factors comprising the One Piece Role-Play Wikia Manual of Style were established for the sake of upholding an ease of access in part of the community. It should be noted that the Manual of Style was NOT employed to limit editors in any way, but rather develop a sense of unity amongst the content present within this site. Please understand that we greatly value freedom and that this regulation was made for the betterment of the community as a whole. For a wikia that is otherwise incredibly lenient in terms of disposition, do expect that abiding to the Manual of Style is a thorough expectation and should be enforced (albeit affectionately) by the . Additionally, acknowledging the regulations of the Manual of Style promotes discipline, while also providing a means of direction for users who are new to the site. Users in particular who pride themselves on following through with formatting regulations are better considered for administrative promotions as well as having their articles featured on the site's homepage. Article Pages Pages of the character, tool, and location categories, respectively, fall under this classification. Formatting *The font on all articles across the wikia should be kept at the default setting; font should not be altered in any form, including size, color, or style. A change in font may potentially be hard on the eyes and disrupt a user from reading comfortably. *Customized templates may not be employed on this site. This includes infoboxes and property tags. Writing Style *Avoid making ambiguous assertions such as "Luffy is incredibly powerful" or "Zoro is very strong", as such statements may appear highly contradictory depending on the scope they are presented upon. Instead, offer thorough support to back up such claims; in example, instead of vaguely stating Zoro is "strong", list an example of when his strength is explicitly demonstrated (Zoro is strong enough to lift an entire house over his head with nothing more than his own two hands). *Value quality over quantity; there is no reason to spend an entire paragraph describing something that can be instead explained in a single sentence. Doing so only makes it that much more time consuming for another user to extract valuable information from your character's article. *Do not make mention of another person's character, and especially do not make any comparisons between your character and their own unless permission has explicitly been taken from the author. Note: if a particular phenomenon has occurred in a role-play, permission is not required; still, the use of a direct reference is highly appreciated to avoid confusion. *Use words that are appropriate to the article and keep the language simple. **Avoid the use of obscenities in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. *Avoid the use of slang terms/euphemisms. Instead of saying "Usopp went to take a leak" say "Usopp went to urinate." Instead of saying "Sanij got pissed" say "Sanji got angry." Slang terms and euphemisms are difficult for non-native English readers to understand, and this wiki is used by many non-native English speakers. Also limit using idiomatic terms and phrases as much as possible. Role-Plays Writing Style Adding Categories Categories are among wiki's most useful features. They ensure that we are able to keep all of our articles organized, making it much easier to group similar concepts together and that much more easier to find things we're looking for. That being said, please understand that for the sake of efficiency and consistency, these simple rules have been imposed: *All categories must be listed in the plural tense (e.g. "Swords" instead of "Sword"; "Humans" instead of "Human"; "Pirates" instead of "Pirate"). *Similar category names should be more specific, but not too specific (e.g. "Pirate Captain" vs. "Marine Captain"; e.g. there is no need to create a separate category for an especially tall giant, the latter should still be categorized under the same category of "Giants".